Valentine Mayhem
by sapphirez4178
Summary: What happens when the school prince A.K.A Drew Hayden finds out it is valentines day and what role does our average girl May have in all of this, let's find out! it can lead to a weird match making principle, a glitching machine as May puts it, and a dense Ash, but we all know Misty will take care of that.


_**What happens when the school prince A.K.A Drew Hayden finds out it is valentines day and what role does our average girl May have in all of this, let's find out! it can lead to a weird match making principle, a glitching machine as May puts it, and a dense Ash, but we all know Misty will take care of that **_

_**Me: Hey guys and girl I thought of doing a valentines fic one shot, since I have never done one so here it is and happy late valentines day LOL xxx and sorry its OOC Mainly contestshipping a little bit of Pokeshipping involved and a sneaky mention of ikarishipping and oldrivalshipping! hope you like it!**_

_**And I don't own pokemon or the characters just the plot...**_

* * *

Normal P.O.V Drew's place early in the morning the day of valentines day

Drew was every girls dream, what every boy wanted to be and today was valentines day, a day Drew hated the most why? well isn't it obvious Drew hasn't found his princess and never will anyways with all the fangirls running after him if he chose his valentine chances were that all the school girl population would cream the lucky girl. And Drew not being Drew, forgot it was Friday February 14th 2014 in other words valentines day .

Drew was now at his mansion in the back garden where it was peaceful. The wind lightly blowing making that movie effect with the hero, but no heroine. He sighed running a finger through his hair. At the moment he was wearing a black turtle neck top an unbuttoned purple jacket, light green pants and black shoes.

'I'm forgetting something, but what?' he thought he tried thinking hard enough to remember, but a few minutes later he gave up.

"Anyways time to get to school" he said as he sighed and went back inside to get his keys to his Ferrari and then went to his garage and opened the door to his red polished Ferrari and sped off to school.

* * *

(With May)

May now entered the bus. May was wearing a red tank top, black knee-length skirt and black boots. she sat down on an empty seat and put her bag next to the other empty seat next to her May never liked anyone taking a seat next to her especially if she didn't know them. A few stops later Misty and Ash had boarded the bus, both sat quietly not speaking a word to each other or in other words doing their daily argument. Misty wore a blue spaghetti top with black shorts and butterfly scandals. Ash wore his signature hat with a pokeball on it. He wore a white polo shirt on top of it he put on a blue and white striped jacket, black pants and grey shoes.

It was in stages first Mist and Ash would both get on the bus then they would fight over the window seat and after someone gets the window seat the other would end up sulking, then after that Ash would start talking about food which would anger Misty up, but she tolerated it but then Ash would start going on about how electric type pokemon were better than water pokemon and that's when Misty bursts her bubble and launched her mallet at Ash, but for some reason none of that happened Ash gladly let Misty take the window seat and they sat quietly. May raised an eyebrow at this and looked back at May and Ash who were one seat behind of her on the bus.

"Hey guys did something happen?" May asked curiously.

"Um it's nothing... just something that happened on the way to the bus" Misty said hesitantly.

May was about to ask whether she wanted to talk about it, but she knew it wasn't the right time to ask, since May could tell Misty looked uncomfortable discussing the topic.

'Wonder what happened' May thought as she turned back to her seat, since there was nothing to do since her best friends were sat down quietly May got her iPod out.

She put on Taylor Swift Love Story

**_We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_**

**_See the lights, See the party the ball gowns I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello little did I know_**

**_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go_**

**_ And I said _****_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run you'll be the prince and ill be the princess_**

**_its a love story baby just say yes_**

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you we keep quiet because were dead if they know so close your eyes lets escape this town for a little while cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet but you were everything to me and I was begging you please don't go_**

**_ And I said _****_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone ill be waiting all there's left to do is run you be the prince and ill be the princess its a love story baby just say yes_**

**_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel this love is difficult, but its real don't be afraid well make it out of this mess its a love story baby just say yes,_**

May carefully listened to the lyrics this song was one of her favourites, but for some reason she was thinking of her love story. She like-liked Drew, but he never noticed her they were rivals when they were 10 now that they went to school he never paid attention to May at all and paid all of his attention to his stupid stalker fangirls. In the end May got over him, little did she know Drew was going to play a big part in her love life on this special day.

The bus then halted at the next stop letting a number of other students on the bus. May kept Love Story on repeat and all the words just kept echoing in her head.

May started humming the tune softly. May then felt someone nudge her shoulder, she looked up Ash, Misty and her were the only ones left on the bus. It then clicked to May that the bus was already at school.

"Hey May let's go or else we won't get any breakfast for the morning you know it's a long queue on Friday's" Ash said energetically, before zooming out of the bus and heading for the cafeteria with Misty following behind him.

May saw the school decorated in red roses and balloons were on display. May sighed 'Valentines day' she thought.

May now went to the cafeteria it was a long line and now May didn't have the patience to wait for food, so she went outside to the school benches and played on her phone for a little bit until the bell went for form time. May sighed and reluctantly put her phone back in her pocket and went to her form room 111 first floor.

May went in her form room some people were in the classroom, mainly some cheerleaders, because they wanted to be here so they could ask a certain green haired boy out and impress him. May then sat down near the window seat it was a sunny day the hot rays of light kept May nice and toastier.

A sudden hurdle of screams were formed and that's when May rolled her eyes it was a normal routine nothing out of the ordinary.

'Omg Drew be my valentine' one of the girls screamed causing May to wince which was perfectly normal.

'Drew your smoking your totally mine for today' one claimed causing some girls to argue over who would get Drew, this was happening and they weren't even in the classroom they were in the hallways praising Drew about god knows what.

Drew then opened the door to 111 and stepped it he and got nearly every girls attention and some guys were snarling. Every girl was drooling over him except May she was quietly drawing in her sketch book that she got out from her bag pack. She was drawing random doodles to keep herself entertained. She didn't notice Drew come in until he sat down next to her.

May looked at him before going back to her doodles.. Drew frowned at her action he thought she would at least greet him like his other fangirls. He looked at her drawing she was drawing the beach by the looks of it and some stars and other doodles.

Mr Ives then took the register. He was a man ages in his late 20's he had jet black hair that was spiked up, violet beady eyes an oval shaped nose he had small peachy lips and he wore a white plain top and turquoise coloured log shorts up to his knee and wore black trainers.

"Brianna" Mr Ives said registering "Yes sir" she said

"Drew" Mr Ives said "Yeah sir" he said as he flicked his hair causing some girls to silently scream and May to roll her eyes a girl even whispered to Brianna "Wow you're so lucky your name is next to Drew's in the register!."

"So class since it's form let me tell you today, since it's valentines day the principal has decided to let you off timetable today and you go to the outside arena and then there will be battles and appeals for today which you can volunteer for the sign up sheet is in the cafeteria" Mr Ives said happily and everyone cheered.

Everyone made their way to the arena which had pull out seats and Misty, Ash and May sat together.

"Im guessing Ash has signed himself up for the battles then" May said happily.

"You know your right May you know what when he heard you can sign up for battles he rushed to the cafeteria and wrote his name down instantly!" Misty said annoyed.

"And to top it off he left me alone to walk with Rudy!" Misty exclaimed.

"So what happened next?" May asked curiously gesturing Misty to continue with her little story.

"Nothing" she murmured.

"Liar tell me what happened something definitely did!" May said pointing a finger at Misty. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Fine basically he asked me to be his valentine" Misty repeated slowly enough for May to understand.

May screamed "So what did you say?."

"I politely declined him!" Misty said proudly.

May looked at Misty in disbelief and frowned, but then that frown turned into a sly grin.

"I bet you only did that because of a certain raven haired boy now am I right?" May said as she winked at Misty.

"No me and Ash are just friends!" Misty said as she frantically waved her hands everywhere. May's eyebrow rose.

"Who said it was Ash?" May said her grin turning wider any wider it would have looked like her face could rip off.

"Umm yeah you know yeah you were hinting to him" Misty said trying not to stutter her speech.

"Sure" May said sarcastically with a roll of her eyeballs

"If you like him ask him out what have you liked each other for 3 years!" May said in a shocked tone.

"Um you're not one to talk when you like Drew Hayden!" Misty hissed causing May's size to shrink.

"At least I admit it unlike some of us not saying any names _cough_ Misty _cough" M_ay said in a murmur that only Misty heard.

"Whatever, anyways isn't that Drew now on the stage about to do an appeal" Misty said pointing a finger to Drew's direction of the hall. May followed the finger to see Drew and for a moment May and Drew locked eyes sapphire meeting emerald, but it was like for a split second before May lost all contact barely covering her blush. Misty noticed this.

"May why are you all red?" Misty inquired with a grin.

"Me red? tell me when it goes down" May said softly Misty closely watched May blush colour.

"Turning reddish.. now pink... light pink and now gone!" Misty said

"Man how much colours of blush do you have in those cheeks that you store for Drew?" Misty slyly said making May's cheeks go back to red.

"Hey!" May said irritated, Misty just chuckled.

Drew had now took his place he was the finale for appeals.

"Alright Masquerain go!" Drew said as he released his pokeball. All of his fangirls cheered for him nearly deafening the crowd like usual.

"Masquerain bubble" Drew said commanding Masquerain in a soft tone. Masquerain obeyed and used bubble and within seconds the arena was covered in bubbles some of the crowd started paying with the bubbles in awe.

"Now use hidden power around yourself" Drew said then Masquerain was now surrounded in an iridescent beam it then intensified and also made some of the bubbles glow the same colour as hidden power.

"Now finish it off with a silver wind and hidden power combination" Drew said.

The hidden power Masquerain had now was then blown up with a silver wind, causing the bubbles to pop and creating dozens of sparkles through out the stage. Drew flicked his hair and Masquerain landed on Drew's head and just as proceeded Drew got an ear blowing cheer. He then bowed and left the stage.

"Alright battle time" the principle yelled into the microphone everyone cheered somehow that girly voice seemed familiar to May, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

A boy named Brendan and another boy named Paul entered the arena this was the second to last battle

A few minutes later Paul had won.

The winner is Paul the principle said happily and then mimicked Paul's facial expression which was now blank.

Paul then went over to a bluenette and sat beside her. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Paul blushed lightly barely enough for anyone to see.

Okay proceeding on to the next round computer lets see what battle will be next.

Ash the saw his picture on the screen along with a boy named Gary who was sitting opposite to Ash on the arena who was mouthing 'your going down Ashy-boy' Ash made a face before looking back at Misty and May hoping for some encouragement. "Misty, May I'm next wish me luck!" he said.

"Good luck!" May said enthusiastically as she gave Ash the thumbs up

"Ash you better win or else will hit you with my mallet really hard after school mind you i'm getting a new steel mallet."

Ash instantly paled, gulped and slowly nodded, before stalking off to the arena with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Wow Misty he was looking for encouragement not a death threat!" May exclaimed "Look now he looks terrified now!"

Misty rolled her eyes "Well May you know when Ash gets encouragement he needs to be pushed" Misty explained.

"Well you would know that!" May said slyly. Misty was about to say something, but...

"Hey Ash is on stage" May said quickly pointing at Ash who was waving to Misty and May. Misty let the topic slide and waved back at Ash.

All the fangirls screamed when both Ash and Gary took the stage.

Gary threw his pokeball first. "Umbreon your up!" Gary said.

Ash now had his Pikachu out. "Okay Pikachu lets win this or else Misty will cream me!" Ash said frightened

"Pika" it said as a sign of approval.

"Okay woohhhoo lets the battle start!" the principle yelled as he punched the air. The principle was a man around his late 20's he had beige coloured skin, black hair and brown eyes. He wore grey pants white shirt and a silver blazer over it. He had a rose in his pocket.

"Okay Umbreon use shadow ball repetitively" Gary called out. Umbreon obeyed and started to form purple shadow balls and launched them directly at Pikachu.

"Pikachu counter attack it with iron tail!" Ash shouted. Pikachu then used iron tail and sent the shadow balls right back, but unfortunately for Pikachu it got hit with a shadow ball and got hit against the arena walls, but so did Umbreon.

"Pikachu get up!" Ash said Pikachu got up with a lot of triumph whilst wincing a little it's leg started to twitch. Pikachu are you okay Ash said generally concerned.

"Pika" it said shrugging of the pain the formed. "Okay Umbreon charge Pikachu with double edge!" Gary called Umbreon was in the same form like Pikachu it was very bruised up, but headed Pikachu with its double edge.

Pikachu was still trying to hold its posture, so it couldn't do a big move. Ash was sweating now.

Okay Pikachu use thunder to the sky Ash said

Misty, May and Gary looked confused, but it made sense, because when Umbreon was about to hit Pikachu with double edge thunder came rumbling down on Umbreon it was a direct hit and was then paralysed.

Ash took his chance "Okay Pikachu finish this off with volt tackle!" Ash yelled.

The mouse pokemon then charged up it's volt tackle and charged it towards Umbreon.

"Umbreon dodge it quick!" Gary yelled Umbreon tried to dodge but it was in a paralysis volt tackle hit it's target right on the spot and within seconds Umbreon was out unconscious.

"Yay Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu win this match!" Principle said dancing around like a lunatic eating cotton candy, before going back to his normal self. Ash went and sat down May and Misty congratulated Ash. Meanwhile with Gary he went and sat down with his girlfriend Leaf Green she hugged him tight and kissed his cheek and then Gary smirked ' Maybe I should loose more often if this is how Leafy is going to treat me' Gary thought as he hugged Leaf back tightly.

"Okay ha-ha it isn't over till it's over right?" the principle said with a grin.

"For the last part of the day the computer will decide what pairs you will go with it's going to be girl, boy pairs" he said happily some people groaned.

And since I'm me I've set up a valentine's day course and when you find your pair sit next to them!"

Some of the girls screamed and you could guess what happened next...

"I want to be with Gary, I want to be with Drew I want to be with Ash no I'll be with Paul for the course." A whole girl group started to form into a verbal fight that was then calmed down a few minutes later.

The computer then decided the pairs.

May looked for her pair she saw he picture and the line connected with it was ... Drew

'Your joking why me?' May thought annoyed. She looked at Drew who was smirking she reluctantly went to go sit next to him.

Whilst she went to him she found a lot of glares coming her way. May kind of paled, but shrugged it off.

"April..." he started

"Grasshead!" she said coldly.

"You know you should consider yourself lucky girls would kill to be paired up with yours truly" he said vainly pointing to himself

"Depends what you call lucky I don't call being with a big-headed grasshead lucky!" she hissed.

"I'm guessing you don't want to be paired with me" he said

"What was your first clue?" she said sarcastically. He suddenly felt hurt but only for a second, but shrugged it off.

"Too bad your stuck with me!"

"I swear down the computer must have has some time of glitch that it had to pair me with you" she said confidently believing what she just said and then turned back to sulking.

"Sulking won't get you anywhere" he said as he shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Okay the activity will be that each pair will have a bow and arrow and they will have to pop a pink, red or white coloured balloon and there will be a piece of paper in it and it's kind of a dare and you have to do it or else you will have to get gunged by everyone here with water, flour and eggs" the principle announced some people paled.

May looked over to see Misty and Ash paired with each other.

'Yes' she thought 'Maybe they will get together fingers crossed' she thought.

Drew then got the bow and arrow and when he got back he saw May staring at Misty and Ash. He clicked his fingers together in front of her face to get her out of her trance.

"Umm what?" she questioned

"Stop staring at Misty and ASH!" he said saying Ash a little louder and colder.

"Jeez Drew I'm just checking whether they are getting along well" she said with a roll of her eyes "besides Misty and Ash might get together today hopefully!" she said turning all girly with that glint of happiness in her eyes. For some reason Drew calmed down when he heard May talking about how cute Ash and Misty looked together.

"Okay students one thing though you both have to work on popping the balloon and in a romantic way and just to let you students know this is how the balloons go red= a romantic dare, white= least romantic and simple valentines dare and lastly pink = a fluffy dare" he said as soon as he heard that Drew smirked.

May then got hold of the bow and then she placed the arrow in she was about to shoot when Drew stopped her. He went behind May and put his hand with May's in place for shooting. May could practically fell Drew's breath tickle the base of her neck. She could feel her cheeks going all red and warm. They then let go of the arrow and popped a red balloon. May and Drew then let go of each other. Drew blushed slightly, because he felt something when he was touching May, but he couldn't quiet find the feeling.

Drew then went to the popped balloon and then he saw what it said and lightly blushed.

He went back to May and led her to the principle.

Drew went up to the principle and whispered something into his ear. The principle then chuckled and said 'I some how thought this would go to you!' he said. May suddenly looked worried.

He then led May and Drew into an empty room in the school and then put some slow music on. The room was a normal classroom, but the tables were pushed all back there were some balloons and roses on display for the day. The principle was now gone but before he did he chuckled.

Drew then took May's hand and spun her around in sync to the music. He then deliberately breathed on May's neck making her feel uncomfortable. May then wriggled out of Drew's grip a little.

"Um Drew what did the note say?" May asked nervously.

"I'll tell you after it's happened it's not important right now" he said seductively in to May's ear. May blushed at the closeness.

May looked confused, but that confusion was then forgotten when Drew went behind her held her waist and put his chin on her shoulder they were still dancing to the beat of the slow music. May blushed even more and she was sure she was going to stutter her words due to the fact she was dancing with her crush.

To Drew May looked adorable in that tight red tank top showing her curves off perfectly and that jet black skirt. He wasn't being perverted. 'Those sapphire pools of blue just look totally-' 'Wait what!' Drew thought 'since when did I think of May like that?' he thought as he shook the thought out of his head for the time being.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Ash and Misty)

Misty had read the note and blushed furiously and didn't make eye contact with Ash in any way. She was a little embarrassed at this dare. Ash and Misty were first arguing on how to pop the white balloon and after 15 minutes they settled how to pop the balloon. Then Ash was at front trying to hold the bow and then there was Misty about to shoot the arrow. Ash was behind her so basically the food table was set up equalling some sort of trouble, Misty was about to pop the white balloon, but then Ash had his eyes fixed on the food and bent the bow and ran to the food table and started to devour every type of food in sight. Misty then accidentally hit the red balloon and started to go mad. Her eyes then went to find her target which was Ash Ketchum, once she found him she hit him hard with her mallet. Ash was wincing because of the steel mallet and the feeling of it hitting his skull.

"Sorry Mist!" Ash said like a 5-year-old she then soon forgave him. She then showed Ash the piece of paper and Ash read it out loud.

'Dance with each other under the rain and have a light kiss' at this Ash blushed and Misty looked the other way. On the bottom corner it said ' if confused come to the principle' Ash the went to the principle and told him the dare he was assigned.

The principle had a large grin plastered over his face. The principle noticed other students were in their assigned rooms where he had put them, he then got his Blastoise out and made it use rain dance.

"Have fun!" he yelled before taking cover back in school with Blastoise.

Ash and Misty were stood in the rain motionless. Ash then cleared his throat.

"Umm Misty lets just get this dare done and over with Ash said nervously he then held out a hand which Misty reluctantly took. Their clothes were stuck to their body's. Misty didn't mind she loved the rain. They then took a step in sync.

Ash then accidentally stood on Misty's foot causing her to yelp in pain. She then glared daggers at Ash and closed her eyes, but calmed down when she felt warm lips covering hers. Misty instantly opened her eyes to find Ash kissing her after getting use to it Misty kissed back with the same passion Ash had. Ash was taken back, but smiled against Misty's lips and continued to kiss Misty in sync until the need for air was necessary. They then broke apart. Misty was speechless.

Ash then felt a little bit confident " Um Misty!" he said averting his gaze from her.

"Y-y-yeah" she stuttered still in shock from the kiss.

He held his breath and then said "Ivealwaysreallylikedyoufromthemomentwemetwillyoubemygirlfriend" he said very quickly, fortunately for him Misty understood every single word he had said and blushed hard.

She then crashed her lips back on to Ash's and slid herself near to him feeling safe in his grip. She then parted before breathing out "yes..." to his answer.

Ash smiled goofily before having their own little make out session.

* * *

(Back to May and Drew)

Drew cleared his throat.

"So airhead we haven't talked in a while now" Drew said randomly starting a conversation

"Yeah I know"

"So have you gotten any better at co-ordinating of course we all know I have" he boasted causing May to roll her eyes and punch Drew on his chest lightly.

"Ow" he said innocently in face hurt "What ya do that for?"

May huffed "I did it so you could have a reality check you big headed grasshead and for you information I have so gotten better and it could probably match to your skills"

Drew then smirked "Oh so you admit I have good skills then"

"I didn't say that anyways what was the dare tell me" she asked changing the topic.

Drew's smirk then got wider he then huskily whispered into May's ear "So interested aren't we if you want to know why don't I just demonstrate the dare?" May shivered and as soon as she was about to say something she found herself pinned against the wall and then Drew did something May didn't expect he crashed his lips against May's. May just stood there in utter shock she took in that Drew was kissing her and instantly pulled back and slapped Drew across the face. He winced. May then ran out of the room and into the girls bathroom. She then fell down on the floor and took the events in she just got kissed by Drew and slapped him in return for it.

'Why did I do that' she thought.

'Well duh because Drew just stole your first kiss forcibly and you wanted that kiss to be worth something' her mind told her.

'Yeah, but I don't think that I should have-' her thoughts were interrupted when she heard foot steps. May then instantly went in one of the cubicles and locked it.

"May, May, May" a voice called May froze Drew's voice she could recognise it anywhere.

'What does he want now' she thought.

The footsteps stopped r in front of the cubicle May was at.

"May I know your in there could you come out" Drew said softly.

"..." no reply

"Please!"

"..."

"I'll come in there myself then"

May rolled her eyes that had tears exposed to them. 'I'd like to see you try' she thought, but then reluctantly unlocked the door to the cubicle. As soon as she was out her eyes met a very familiar shade of green. She then looked away from his emerald eyes and glared at him.

"May..." he started "I'm sorry for doing what I did and for one that wasn't even the dare the note had written" he admitted. May looked back at him she could tell he was being sincere. Her glare then softened and she smiled.

"It's okay it's just that I was mad, because you stole my first kiss and your first is meant to mean something and I'm sorry for slapping you" she said she felt guilty now.

He chuckled "No problem"

Drew started to go on about how sorry he was and all May could now focus on was his lips and without knowing what she had done she crashed her lips onto his. His eyes widened and so did hers, but then she could feel Drew smirk against her lips.

'That idiot knew I was going to do something like that' May thought.

Drew then brought May closer to him and licked her lips for entrance she didn't give which made Drew frown but then he pinched her causing her to yelp and Drew took that as a entrance. May wasn't going to let Drew win so she bit his tongue causing him to yelp and back away and glare at her whilst she smirked.

"Maple you have some teeth" he said.

"I know I still hate you though grasshead for inching me"

He then smirked "don't deny you know you loved every minute of it and you have to admit you love your grasshead"

"..."

"See you didn't deny it!"

May huffed "Please Drew don't get used to it only a one time thing"

"Why shouldn't I get used to it"

"Because I'm not your girlfriend duh"

"I can arrange for that to happen especially since you want it as much as I do" he said into her ear making her blush yet again.

"W-w-hats that supposed to mean?" May said nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"Airhead it means I want you to be my girlfriend so do you accept?" He said seriously.

May instantly laughed causing Drew to arch his eyebrow" What's so funny?"

When May eased. "Your making it sound like a business proposal not a will you be my girlfriend proposal, but anyways yeah I'll be your girlfriend"

Drew then pecked May's cheek, before walking out the girls bathroom with May.

They then reached outside it was nearly time to go home 2: 35pm just 5 more minutes left.

May then stopped in her tracks " So Drew ever going to tell me what the dare was"

I will but not today maybe another day he said calmly causing May to pout

"Jerk" she muttered they were now outside in the rain and then found Ash and Misty making out.

May squealed causing them to break apart.

May then danced around Ash and Misty "I knew you'd confess today Delia so owes me £10" she then realised what she had interrupted "Umm anyways bye" she said as she dragged Drew with her to a nearby tree.

Drew then chuckled "So May want to follow Misty's and Ash' example?" he asked but before she could answer he was way ahead of her.

* * *

Meanwhile with the principle

The principle the took off his mask wig and suit to reveal... Harley.

He had his binoculars and was watching Misty, Ash, May and Drew.

"Oooh lets take some pics for blackmail now how cute I knew those Munchkins were made for each other!" He said happily.

Next to him was the unconscious real principle. Harley then untied him and left without leaving a trace...

* * *

**the end**

**Heya people hope you liked I know it was late, but I hope you enjoyed. So anways REVIEW!**


End file.
